


Bed Mice

by OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-23
Updated: 2002-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: ficlet about the feline characteristics of vampires...





	

Twitch. Shift. Slide.

Spike paused in the doorway, eyes focused on the moving lumps under the covers. Attention caught, the way a cat's might be by a string. A vampire's eye was drawn to movement, sudden, fast movements that might be that of another predator, or of prey. Xander was curled up on his side, rolled up in the covers he stole every night. The only part of him that was visible was his dark hair against a pillow.

Slide.

_Pounce!_ screamed vampiric instinct at the movement. _Look! Catch it!_

_It's just his bloody foot!_ Spike's brain protested. The instinct didn't care. Spike's eyes saw movement under the covers, and lumps which might not, after all, be Xanderfeet.They might in fact be vicious bed mice, gnawing on the helpless mortal's ankles...and the lumps under the sheets moved again.

_Pounce!_ Once again, Spike restrained himself. When he had been a fledge, it had been harder--Leaves swirling in the wind, the fluttering of clothes on a washline, people walking by on the street, had distracted him...no, had pinned his gaze like a kitten's on a balled up scrap of paper. If it moved, he'd stare at it, if it was an object moving toward him, he'd try to grab it, a person, whether prey or another vampire, pounce on it. Drusilla had found the quirk amusing, Angelus had found it less so, and Darla had   
found it annoying.

Slide.

And this time, Spike knew that Xander was now awake, and feigning sleep. The rate of breaths per minute had increased, the human's heart was beating faster. The next twitch was more deliberate, knowing. A bed mouse moved close to the   
foot of the bed, and then away. Spike growled, very softly, and the lumps beneath the covers that were closer to the headboard shook with silent laughter. The game this fine Saturday morning was "tease the vampire" then. But then, the game just about every morning was "tease the vampire."

Slide. Twitch.

Growl.

Snicker.

"Xannderrr, I know you're awwaaake," Spike sing-songed. Xander's shoulders shook.

"I'm asleep," Xander replied, and cuddled deeper into his covers.

"Yeh, but you _sound_ like you're awake,"Spike pointed out reasonably, mouth twitching into a smile.

"M'talking in my sleep, to the evil vampire that's staring at me."

Sliiiiiide. Twitch. Snicker.

"If you're asleep, how come you know I'm staring at you?"

"My Spikey senses tingled."

Spike snorted "If you say so, Peter Parker."

"Don't make fun of my comics, and I won't make fun of your penny dreadfuls... _Varney_."

Now _who_ told the whelp about his pulps? He was definately going to have a word with the Poof about this little indiscretion. "Oi! You're the one that mentioned 'Spidey' senses, mate."

" _Spikey_ senses...the sense that tells you when your Billy Idol wannabe, evil undead boyfriend is staring at you,"Xander said in a trying-to-sound-miffed voice that was spoiled both by the snickers he was trying to suppress, and the fact that the bedmice were still wandering about the foot of the bed.

"Oh well, _that's_ all right then,"Spike said, eyes following the lumps moving about under the covers.

Twitch!

Pounce! Spike was on the bed then, straddling the mortal's legs, and growling as he yanked at the covers. Xander fought back,laughing as the vampire nibbled and nuzzled at any bare patch of skin he could reach. Soon the covers were down to Xander's hips, and Xander's hands, which had been  trying to push Spike away, were pushing him _down_. Xander's struggles transmuted to writhing, and the laughter to breathy little groans and whimpers.

Spike smirked against the curve of Xander's thigh, and rubbed his face against the soft skin and scattered dark hairs of his lover's leg. The vamp's eyes glinted as they were caught by the twitching of the boy's erection. Eyes glowing gold, but not truly game-faced, Spike licked the shaft, slowly, from the base to the head.

Xander's hips bucked upwards and his hands clenched hard on Spikes shoulders. Spike took Xander's erection into his mouth, and the whimper became a hissed "yesyesyesyes," in counterpoint to the rocking of Xander's hips as the vamp began to suck, purring with contentment.Xander tasted of salt and felt like hot silk on his tongue. He played this out as long as he could, teasing the mortal for as long as he could before Xander finally came with a shout. Spike rested his cheek against Xander's hip for a moment before slowly nuzzling his way up the long body. Xander wiggled, laughing a little as he pulled the vampire up beside him. "Good morning," the mortal murmured into the vampire's neck.

" _Very_ Good morning," the vampire agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. Spike is OOC and there's a ton of fanon.


End file.
